Forum:EA server reliability
Hello guys & gals! :) I've only played 4 multiplayer games on Xbox live because I have always been a single player gamer. These games are Need For Speed Carbon, Halo Reach, Dead Island, and Mass Effect 3. Need For Speed Carbon = the game was constantly "disconnecting" players, controls became unresponsive, and the sound kept on going on/off. This game ran on EA servers. Halo Reach = the game never had any issues at all. I'm pretty sure this ran on "Microsoft" servers. I'm not really sure about this, please don't quote me on this. Dead Island = the game never had any issues at all. I have no idea which server this uses. Mass Effect 3 = strong & solid performance, but has an annoying habbit of glitching in the most inopportune moments. I was just playing recently on my Xbox 360 and a "Nemesis" just froze & became immune to damage at the end of wave 10. Another issue that has happend twice on my already was with the game screen just freezing completetly, requiring me to turn off my console & turn it back on. Please understand that I love the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer and the point of this query is not to bash the EA servers. I just want to know from other players who played a lot of games on the EA servers. From your experience, is the Mass Effect 3 server the best & most reliable server EA has ever had? I understand that stuff happends & I totally get it, but given that I've never had any issues with "Halo Reach" and "Dead Island", maybe it is just me & I'm unlucky? My Xbox 360 runs on wi-fi & I always get 4/4 signal strenght, so that removes my Xbox 360 the source of the problem. I really appreciate your assistance regarding this matter guys & gals! :) Thank you so much everyone for making the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome! :) The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 19:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm a Halo veteran, so I know what you mean when you speak of the excellence of the Halo Reach Xbox Live Multiplayer setup. And while the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer system is not the worst I've ever used (in fact, for the first multiplayer foray of a series, its damn good!), it does have some flaws. :While I've never had problems akin to those you mentioned, I have had a share of connection issues with the EA servers. Despite having a perfect wi-fi signal with our Broadband router in the next room, I lose my connection with the EA serves about once every 7 matches - and nearly always mid-match, and usually when I'm having a good game!!! :Also, the EA servers tend to be very fussy about when you're allowed to connect to them. Many online games such as Halo will let you connect to Multiplayer with a Moderate to Good internet connection. But with ME3, if it dips below excellent at all, I can't access the servers - never mind play a game. So, if another member of my family is using the internet when I go to play ME3 Multiplayer, its going to end in frustration :Finally, has anyone else had issues downloading content directly from the "Dowloadable Content" section on the Main Menu? It never works for me, and I have to do it the old fashioned way by leaving the game and going to the Xbox Live Marketplace --An Ceannaire (talk) 21:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::First, watch the language. We don't need it here. ::Second, if you think Reach has good servers, then you need to look at it again. Every time I've been on it, I've consistently had lag issues, people not dying when I empty an entire AR or DMR clip into them, not being killed by a grenade at their feet when they are one shot. My personal opinion is that Reach has the worst lag system and the worst servers of any multiplayer game I've ever played. Halo 3 had much better servers and a better system for dealing with lag. I consistently get red connection, either on me or someone else, in every match. It is probably the worse multiplayer that I've ever experienced. ::As for other EA games, the only other EA games that I've played are Battlefield, well on console that is. Bad Company 2 had excellent servers. I have no complaints about it. As for Battlefield 3, the only problems came when DICE and EA turned over their servers to the fanboys. Custom servers are a pain. HOWEVER, the only issues are freezing and lag drops on large ticket matches. DICE and EA however are aware of this problem and are working to correct it, but it won't be an easy fix. There are also issues with people kicking people for no reason, but that's a completely separate issue. ::As for ME3, I have yet to have a real issue with it. All of the issues I encountered were in the beta. The only time I've had a glitch since the game released was when the host left in the middle of a wave. I've never really had a problem with EA's servers. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait, what language?? :::I only ever had consistent lag in the early days of Halo Reach - I'd say I've barely ever had any serious lag in the past year of playing Reach. :::And you're right about the Host departure glitch - I'd forgotten about that. Although its not a regular occurrence when a host leaves, it can sometimes go horribly wrong. Other times, you'll have to sit through a very long loading screen. --An Ceannaire (talk) 22:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) What you all need to learn is that servers can be affected by lots of issues, your location, the servers location, your weather, the servers weather, your internet, the time of day, the popularity of the game, ect, ect. I have played Halo and ME3 a lot, and ME3 is a naturally glitchy game to me, especially with Vanguard. The sudden enemy invincibility is caused by a stasis glitch I believe. It would also help if Bioware put a ping/latency meter on the scoreboard, because depending on who is hosting the match, you will have good too terrible lag. Please be aware that match quality doesn't equal company quality, as most online matches these days are player hosted. TheRealTerminal (talk) 21:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Speaking of Vanguard Multiplayer glitches, the one I get most often is the Biotic Charge refusing to lock on to a target in plain sight. Anyone else get that? :Yeah, an individual Ping/Latency meter would be a good lesson to take from Halo. --An Ceannaire (talk) 21:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Or indeed any of the cod games. I always hated how in Battlefield, a game where lag kills everything, the only ping meter is on the server, not the scoreboard. TheRealTerminal (talk) 22:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC)